Golden Couple!
by penguinsrICYCOOL
Summary: u decide the title!Troy x Gabriella Chad x Taylor Zeke x Sharpay.Gabriella,Sharpay, and Taylor are the cheerleaders of East High.Troy,Zeke,Chad are the Bball team at East High.The guys want the girls to be their gf's.But will that happen?New PENNAME!
1. Trailer

**Untitled**

**A/N:I just thought of this!Tell me what ya think and what the title should be?**

**OWN NOTHING!!! **

* * *

**Trailer**

**She was the cheer leader**

_Shows Gabriella doing a one hand cartweel_

**He was the jock**

_shows Troy making a basket_

**He wanted her**

_"who is that?"troy asked referring to gabi._

_"thats gabriella"Chad said_

_"ill have her by the end of the week"_

**She doesnt want him**

_shows troy trying to kiss gabi but gabi puts a hand in front of his face_

**Or does she...**

_shows gabi looking at troy making a basket_

**Untitled**

**Starring...**

Zac Efron

Vanessa Hudgens

Monique Coleman

Corbin Bleu

Chris Warren Jr.

Ashley Tisdale

**A/N:PLZ!!!REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THE TITLE SHOULD BE!!!!**


	2. The Start

**A/N:Hey guys here i go with chapter 1!!!**

**ShoutOuts:Shoutouts go to rockstar362,lylipuppies,moonlightofsnow508,and dreamer 3097!!**

**OWN NOTHING!!!**

"Okay guys thats it for practice!!!"Troy yelled through out the gym.

**Guys locker room...**

"So dude who was that new head cheerleader??"Troy asked his bestfriend Chad.

"That is Gabriella Montez,"Chad said.

"So is she uhh..single??"Troy asked.

"Yup she is single,"Chad said.

"Great I cant wait to get her as my girlfriend,"Troy said.

**With Gabriella,Sharpay,and Taylor..**

"So Gabriella i suggest you date Troy Bolton!!"Sharpay exclaimed.

"No way Shar i heard that his past relationships only lasted for like 2 weeks,"Gabriella said.

"Yea thats what I heard too!"Taylor exclaimed.

"OKAY CAN WE JUST FORGET ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE!!!!and talk about your personal lifes??so how are you doing with Zeke shar??"Gabriella asked.

"Well me and Zeke are going strong!"Sharpay said.

"Well me and Chad arent the best couple but yeah were still good,"Taylor said

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!!!

"Well there's the bell we got to get to Theater!"Gabriella exclaimed.

**Theater..**

_This is soo boring!!!_

_xoxoGabi_

Gabriella tossed the note onto Sharpay's Desk

_I know when she gonna stop talking becuz all I here is BLAH!BLAH!BLAH!_

_XxSharxX_

BRINGGGGG!!!

_Finally!!_ gabriella thought.

**Hallway..**

"Come on Gabi we gotta get to English!!"Taylor exclaimed.

"You guys go ahead i'll meet you there!"Gabriella said.

"Okay!"Talor and Sharpay said.

"Hey baby,"Troy said to Gabriella.

"What do you want Troy?!"Gabriella asked.

"Ohh i don't know mybe..a kiss??"Troy said.

"In your dreams!"Gabriella said.

"Maybe thats right now,"Troy said leaning in for a kiss.

"No way!"Gabriella said putting a hand in front of Troy stopping him for kissing her.After that she walked away...

"_You will be mine gabriella,"_Troy thought

**English...**

_Hey Baby_

_Troy_

_Okay first I am not your baby!_

_Second stay away from me!!_

_xoxoGabi_

Gabriella was about to send the note but instead...

"GABRIELLA,TROY DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!!!"Mr.Ramirez said.

"Aww!Man!"Gabriella said out loud.

_"Yes i get to spend detention with Montez...this should be fun"Troy thought._

**A/N:Sorry if its short I promise they will get longer!!!I need 2 reviews!!**


	3. DETENTION!

**A/N:WOW!You guys are so awesome that I am gonna post up a chapter just for you guys!**

**Shoutouts:rockstar362,moonlightofsnow508,lylipuppies,frangipani675,zanessaforever207,hsm07 you guys all rock!**

**I own nothin!**

"I can't belive he got you in detention!"Sharpay yelled out loud.

"I know i hate him so much!Pay-Pay looks like your gonna have to do the drills for Cheer practice."Gabriella said.

"YAY!My first time teaching!"Sharpay screamed.

**Detention...**

"NOW NO TALKING!!!"Mrs.Jaunita yelled.As she left the room.

"I can't belive you!"Gabriella said.

"You look hot when your mad,"Troy said.

"Shut Up!"Gabriella said.

"If i get a kiss i will,"Troy said back.

"Whatever!"Gabriella said.

BRIIIIINGGGGGG!!!!!

_YES! _Gabriella thought

_DANG IT!!STUPID BELL!!_Troy thought.

**Hallway..**

"So,how was detention??"Taylor asked.

"Not too great.How was practice?"Gabriella asked.

"Well Zeke and Pay-pay broke up because Zeke threw a basketball and it slipped and hit Pay-pay."Taylor said.

"OMG!Is Pay-pay ok??"Gabriella asked.

"Well we could see in the nurses office,"Taylor said.

**Nurses Office...**

"OMG!Pay-pay are you okay?"Gabriella asked.

"Nooo,"Sharpay said with a hoarse voice.

"What exactly happened??"Gabriella asked.

"Well I was trying to tell the girls what to do then BAM!The basketball hit me."Sharpay said.

"Ouch!"Gabriella said.

BRIIING!!!!

"Man we have to go!"Gabriella said.

"I hate gym!"Taylor said.

"BYE SHAR!"They both said together as they walked out the door.

**GYM...**

Here we are.."Gabriella said as they stood in front of the gym doors.

"Also known as 'the worst place ever'"Taylor said.

"Montez,McKessie you are 3 minutes late drop down and give me 20!"Coach Bolton said.

"But we-"Gabriella started

"30!"

"WHAT!"

"40!"

Man!Why don't you just die!"

"50!THAT'S 50 FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

**After 50 push ups...**

"Hey baby!"Troy exclaimed.

"Im not your baby!"Gabriella said with anger building inside her.

"Not yet,"Troy said.

"ARGH!You make me sooo mad!"Gabriella yelled.

"And you turn me on,"Troy said.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"Gabriella yelled.After that she left.

**After School...**

Gabriella wa sgetting stuff out of her locker then something fell out.

_Whats this?_ Gabriella thought

_You are invited to the party at..._

_Troy Bolton's House_

_At 7:00 P.M._

_See you there!_

"Hey Gabster!"Talor yelled out loud.

"Are you going to the party today?"Sharpay asked.

"I don't know I mean its Troy's party!"Gabriella exclaimed.

"Come on you gotta represent us cheerleaders!"Talyor said.

"Okay Tay!"Gabriella exclaimed.

"Great see you there!"Taylor said.

**A/N:Okay well there ya have it Chapter 2 the next chapter will be the PARTAY!Review(3)**


	4. Party Part 1

**Thae Party Part 1:Getting Ready**

**A/N:Sorry its been a while its just that we started this project and every single part of it is due on Tuesday soo here we go!**

**OWN NOTHING!!**

"What time is it?"Taylor asked.

"6:4-6:40!!!We got to get ready!"Sharpay screamed.

The girls rushed to the bathroom ocasionally bumping into eachother.

**6:55...**

The girls all came out of the bathroom wearing stunning dresses.**(pics in profiles!)**

"We look awesome!"Gabriella said as they rushed out the door.

**Party...**

The party was all wrong once the girls walked through the door people were dancing _sexually_the place smelled like beer and martiniques everything just felt wrong.Then the girls(Minus gabriella)boyfriends came and got them.

"Heyyy"a drunken voice said.

"What do you want Troy!"Gabriella screamed.

"Uhhh..youuu"Troy said.

UGH!"Gabriella groaned.She knew this would be a long party.

**A/N:I'm sry its short but..if i get 5 reviews i'll make the next chappie longer.So ready set REVIEW!**


End file.
